you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Room 5
This is the overall sixth chapter of You-Zitsu manga series. Summary After homeroom, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji was called to the staff room over the loudspeaker by Sae Chabashira. He arrives in the room where he meets Chie Hoshinomiya unexpectedly. She explains that she and Sae are close friends since high school. She asks his name, and proceeds to question him about his popularity. She grabs his arm and flirts with him until Sae arrives in the room and splits them apart. She tells Kiyotaka to come with her to the guidance room, and when Chie attempts to follow along, Sae aggressively tells her to stay at the staff room. Responding this, Chie changes her attitude and accuses Sae of having a goal in mind by inviting Kiyotaka to the staff room. The two face off for a bit until the interaction is interrupted by Honami Ichinose, looking for help with student counsel affairs. Chie and Honami take their leave as Kiyotaka is led to the guidance room. He is told to stay quietly in the kitchen beside the guidance room under the threat of expulsion and she leaves the room. Alone, Kiyotaka thinks back to what occurred during homeroom, where Sae explained to the class that their excessively poor behaviors over the last month had caused them to lose all of the points that their class had. She had elaborated that performance in class is directly related to how many points the class is given. She went over the point totals for all the classes after the first month, with Class 1-D obtaining a total of 0 points. It was then revealed that the school measures its student’s abilities, and places the students into the class that they deserve to be placed into with D-class being the class where the defective students from the school are placed. Going further into it, she states that the ranking of the classes was based entirely off how many points they have. Sae explained that even if the students stopped being late and talking during class, they wouldn’t be given their class points back. The results from the exam that they were given a week earlier were posted, and Sae explained that getting a failing grade on any of the exams or tests would result in being expelled immediately. Kiyotaka considers that getting a student expelled would affect whether they would be able to accumulate class points again in the future. He accepts all of this, resolved to simply not get expelled when he hears a voice clearly coming from the other room. Suzune Horikita stops by the guidance room looking to speak with Sae. She asks why she was placed into D-Class, not believing that she deserved to be placed into the lowest class. Sae brings out her answer sheets for the schools entrance exam, to which she commends her for placing third overall among all the first year students. Suzune asserts that she was incorrectly evaluated once again after hearing this, to which Sae denies, stating that the school does not evaluate its students simply based off their academic abilities, using students like Kanji Ike and Ken Sudō as examples. She then states that there are students who have no desire to rise to the upper classes. As Suzune gets up to leave, Sae reveals that there is another student in the room with them, and threatens for Kiyotaka to reveal himself from the next room. Kiyotaka comes out and denies having heard anything, but Sae dismisses his denial. Suzune turns to leave the room, but Sae stops her and tells her that overhearing their conversation might help her get to A-class. Sae brings out all of the exams that Kiyotaka has taken so far, bringing up his score of 50 across all tests. Sae asks him what it means, but he dismisses entirely as a coincidence. Sae follows up by showing them his most recent quiz, where Kiyotaka had gotten the hardest question correct through the use of a complicated formula, but had gotten the easiest question incorrect. Kiyotaka continues to dismiss it as a coincidence, while Sae asserts to Suzune that Kiyotaka might even be smarter than she is. They are dismissed from the guidance room, and Kiyotaka attempts to leave. Suzune stops him and confronts him about what they were just shown. Kiyotaka repeats that it was a coincidence, and asks her about her ambition of reaching A-class. She affirms that it’s her goal to reach class A, but Kiyotaka states that goal is a pain. He brings up the poor results that were gotten by their classmates on the last exam, as well as the poor behavior that the class has been exhibiting since the start of the semester. Suzune expresses her desire to fix these things and come out ahead despite everything, and asks Kiyotaka for help in doing so. Later on, Kiyotaka, Suzune, Ken, Ike, Haruki Yamauchi, and Kikyō Kushida had met up in the library to study for the upcoming midterm exams. Suzune confronts Kikyō about why she attended the study session, to which she responds stating that she might need some assistance with passing the midterms. Kiyotaka thinks about how it was only with her help that he was able to convince everyone else to even attend the study session while Suzune hesitantly allows for her to attend. Suzune hands out a list of topics and questions that will be on the test. It’s immediately apparent that three boys don’t even understand the content in the questions. Ken expresses his desire to stop studying as Suzune provokes him further, questioning his ability to commit to hard situations. The study group totally fails, and three boys pack up and leave with a frustrated Kikyō departing shortly afterwards. After the session, Kiyotaka decides to look for Kikyō to thank her for her assistance with setting everything up, and ultimately sees her walking into the school building. He follows afterwards and after he walks in, he hears a loud banging sound happening somewhere in the building. He heads towards the sound and find Kikyō kicking the door in the stairwell while loudly cursing at Suzune, expressing her distaste for her vocally. She turns around to see Kiyotaka and asks him if he had heard anything. He admits that he had heard her and Kikyō directly confronts him and tells him not say anything about this to anyone. She threatens him that she will spread rumors that he had raped her if he doesn’t comply, to which Kiyotaka denies having done. She takes his hand and places it on her breast, stating that she will use these fingerprints as evidence for the police if he ever dares to tell anyone about this, prompting him to agree to her terms. Characters In order of appearance: * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji * Chie Hoshinomiya (Debut) * Sae Chabashira * Honami Ichinose (Debut) * Suzune Horikita * Rokusuke Kōenji (Pictured) * Haruki Yamauchi * Kanji Ike * Ken Sudō * Kikyō Kushida Site Navigation es:Sala 5 id:Room 5 pt-br:Sala 5 vi:Room 5